


Saved in 'Jelly Vernonnie' Folder

by raihaqyaza



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: CLAP Era, Canon Compliant, Denial!Jihoon, Jealous!Seungcheol, M/M, Pining!Soonyoung, jealous!Vernon, nonAU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 12:17:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12794376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raihaqyaza/pseuds/raihaqyaza
Summary: In which a Carat fixes Seungkwan's flower crown and Vernon lost his chill.





	Saved in 'Jelly Vernonnie' Folder

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to keep things as Canon as possible. This is based on that one video where a Carat fixed Boo's flower crown during a fan sign and Vernon's reaction was too cute to ignore. Enjoy!

**Saved in 'Jelly Vernonnie' Folder**

**by**

**raihaqyaza**

.

.

.

Tired murmurs filled the waiting room as members pass out into their own respective chairs after a long day of fan meeting.

“That one fanboy definitely has a crush on you, Channie,” Soonyoung pokes Chan’s red cheeks teasingly. “Did you see the hearts in his eyes? _Hyung, you look so handsome in the new video clip!_ ” he imitated the fan mentioned in an overly high-pitched voice.

“Oh, hyung, your voice improved so much, you can produce a solo album now!” Seokmin pipes in exaggeratingly from his chair, earning a few amused chuckles from the other members.

“Hyung, I love you so much, hyung!”

“Marry me, hyung!”

Chan forcefully wrestles out of Soonyoung’s grip in exasperation and stomps his way over to where Jeonghan is leaning on their leader. “Hyung,” he points over to where Soonyoung and Seokmin attempt to overdo one another.

“Channie-hyung, you make my ovaries ex—”

“Alright, alright,” Jeonghan cuts Soonyoung off and pulls Chan to sit on the vacant seat on his lap, “Don’t be petty just because Channie has more fanboys than you have fangirls, Hosh, we can’t all be handsome and manly like he is, now, can we?”

Jeonghan ruffles Chan’s hair with a wicked grin on his face.

Chan jumps off immediately, “You’re not getting anything for Christmas,” he snaps at Jeonghan and escapes from the evil vocalist (angel, his ass) across the room, settling next to the unusually quiet Hansol.

Jeonghan simply cackled and snuggled some more to Seungcheol’s embrace.

“I love Carats, like, they’re my life and all, but I love my Jihoonie more, so,” Soonyoung shrugs, indicating that there’s no loss, and approaches the genius composer excitedly.

Jihoon quickly dodges him with an eyeroll, “The event is over, idiot, keep the fanservice to yourself.”

Soonyoung puffs his cheek for a moment at the rejection before a grin settles once more in his face, “Okay, so I think we need to promote harder for our duet and I have more idea—"

“Hyung, you just want more photos of the two of you being lovey-dovey so you can save them as your wallpaper!” Seungkwan claims, finger pointing in accusation at the dancer.

Jihoon feigns drinking to hide blood rushing to his face while Soonyoung shouts back, “Like you don’t save photos of Hansol!”

Seungkwan scowls, denies nothing, and returns to munching the snacks Carats have given them during the signing event. It is so not Seungkwan’s fault that Jihoon-hyung is playing hard to get is what he desperately wants to say, but alas, he cherishes his dear life far too much and does not wish for death on their next practice, so he presses his lips together like the good boy that he is and remains silent.

“Talk about fanservice, I think Carats _do_ love Jeonghan-hyung’s and my interaction lately,” Mingyu says as he scrolls through his phone. “Look,” he shows his Twitter feed to Joshua, “They call it Gyuhan.”

Jeonghan sits up straight at the mention of his name. “Really?”

Seungcheol pulls him back, “Don’t get too excited,” he grumbles. Then, he glares at the tallest member, “And you, keep your hand to yourself.”

Jeonghan giggles and flicks the annoyed leader’s nose, “Shush, it’s what Carats like, don’t be a sore loser just because they don’t see us a thing anymore.”

“Fans get bored and want something new every once in a while, Cheollie,” Joshua makes his way to join the rest of the 95 line and pats him sympathetically. “Jeonghan can’t be ours forever.”

“Mine, you mean,” Seongcheol mutters.

Joshua rolls his eyes. He fondly remembers when Carats were still hardcore campaigning for him and Jeonghan. The two had a good time teasing their leader endlessly before Seungcheol finally confessed his love for Jeonghan in pure rage and jealousy.

Now Seungcheol is free to bite his boyfriend’s shoulder in every fansign event like the teething baby that he is. 

“Soonyoung-hyung is also being paired off with a lot of member,” Mingyu comments, eyes still on his phone.

“Like who?” Jihoon’s eyebrows rise, inviting a similar annoying knowing smirk from both Jun and Minghao. Jihoon warns them with a glare.

Soonyoung grins, basking in the jealousy coming off his tiny self-proclaimed wife. “Let me guess, Seokmin and Wonwoo.”

Mingyu bites the inside of his cheek at one video showing Soonyoung and his boyfriend in the middle of an affectionate snuggle from their album jacket photoshoot taken back in the Philippines.

Noticing Mingyu’s tense jaw, Wonwoo steals the phone, locks it, and slips it into his pocket. “Mingyu,” he starts.

“I know, I know,” Mingyu sighs and leans onto Wonwoo’s shoulder.  

* * *

 Ever since the preparation for their new album began, the company has requested for specific members to put more effort into their fanservice. However, since all the boys insisted on performing skinship only with their boyfriends, the company had to split them into different pairs to avoid unwanted rumors. As much as the company respect their personal lives and who they have relationships with, they believe that Seventeen is still too young of a group that they want to avoid any ugly rumor that might ruin their hard work for the past two years.

“Why do Hansol and Seungkwan get to stay together?” Mingyu had protested loudly when their manager informed them of the decision in the middle of their practice for the newest album’s promotion.

Their manager had sighed, clearly already expecting an outrage beforehand. “I told you, Carats are really protective toward this particular couple and pairing them with anyone else will only cause outrage.”

“But Carats love Meanie too,” Mingyu had argued helplessly, “They’ve loved us since day one.”

“Exactly, you’ve given them enough material to last them their whole life even before you guys debut, we need to keep things fresh.”

Despite the manager sugarcoating his words, his message was sent across loud and clear.

It was because unlike the innocent and playful nature of Seungkwan and Hansol’s relationship, Mingyu and Wonwoo’s was too convincing and fans had proven time and time again that they can be brutally possessive of their stan. Mingyu and Wonwoo respectively have a big and growing fanbase because of their visuals and it would be a risqué move to create a shift that might cause an unwanted war amongst Carats.

“Hey,” Wonwoo had taken his boyfriend’s hand to calm him down. “It’s alright.”

Mingyu, clearly upset, had stayed quiet for the rest of the practice and left immediately after.

“Congrats, Boo,” Seungcheol had patted Seungkwan’s cheeks. “Make it worthwhile.”

Seungcheol, too, had been warned to not overdo his public display of affection with Jeonghan. Jeonghan had easily accepted the reprimand and bounced excitedly at the idea of being paired with Mingyu. All the leader had been able to do was pinch Jeonghan’s side with a playful growl of, “Cheater.”

Seungkwan, as relieved as he was, simply shrugged it off in order to not upset his hyungs. He knew how much the members envy Seungkwan and Hansol for being able to show off their relationship even after the butt-grabbing incident that would have caused an uproar had some other pair done it.

* * *

 

Sitting in the waiting room now where all his hyungs have went off to spend more time with their boyfriends before they must play pretend again in the next event, Seugkwan can only be grateful with how easy he has it compared to the others.

“Vernonnie,” he nudges his boyfriend, “Here, take the rest,” he offers the decreased pile of snack.

Hansol shakes his head, still unusually quiet, “Finish them.”

“It’s okay, I’m full,” Seungkwan stretches. “I hope they finish loading our stuff soon, I want to go home and sleep.”

“Hm,” Hansol comments and takes one randomly.

“Ah!” Seungkwan exclaims in panic and rips the snack off his hand, his ears reddening as he stuffs the snack with a particularly lovely wrapping into his pocket. “Okay, all yours.”

Hansol has his eyebrows dangerously high, “What?” he demands.

Unlike Seungkwan and his blind faith in Hansol, the rapper can only plaster a smile during a fansign for so long before one Carat touches Seungkwan longer than necessary and ruin his whole mood. He had gotten better, obviously, his mother had called him for a good hour just to remind him that just because Seungkwan is his boyfriend does not mean Hansol can act like a child whose toy got taken away every time someone find it in themselves to be kind toward Seungkwan. His mother even sent him photos and videos to support her claim, one of them being the most recent video from their 900th anniversary where a cameraman caught him removing Seokmin’s hand off Seungkwan’s shoulder.

He had cursed the editing staff for airing that part.

Seungkwan waves him off, “Don’t worry about it, just eat.”

“No, what was it?”

“Just another note, Hansol, I’m sure you get them a lot, now eat.”

“No, what does it say?” Hansol frowns, making a move to grab the package.

Seungkwan catches his hand, clearly confused. Hansol is a jealous person, Boo Seungkwan knows that, he has seen the photos and videos that Carats post every time they catch Hansol glaring at other member for being overly touchy with him, he has them all in one folder in his desktop named Jelly Vernonnie, but Hansol never actually got hostile about it—

(— _oh,_ except toward that one flattering fanboy who always yells ‘Boo Seungkwan’ out loud every time he gets the chance to come to a Seventeen event.)

Hansol shifts under his gaze and takes his hand. His rubs his face in frustration and groans, “Sorry, forget it.”

Seungkwan gently takes his hands away and replaces them with his. Their eyes meet and Seungkwan asks, “What is it?”

Hansol melts like the first time they met, like how he always does. “They all love you so much,” he begins.

(Hansol doesn’t blame them, he doesn’t know any other way than to love Seungkwan, too, and—)

“You know I get insecure,” Hansol continues, “I’m sure Sofia tells you this a lot.”

Seungkwan sighs fondly, because the universe his life revolves around is Hansol and as long as he lives, Hansol is where gravity will pull him to for eternity.

“I know,” Hansol pulls Seungkwan into his arms, because he _does_ know that somehow Seungkwan found it within himself to love Hansol, he simply does not understand _why_. People love Hansol because he is Korean enough to relate to and foreigner enough that people find him mysterious. Hansol gets people talking by one glance and that is it, they walk away after they get to know his bland, boring personality.

But Seungkwan—

He is another supernova altogether and belongs in the sky surrounded by bright, dazzling stars as he dances in the moonlight.

“Just tell me it’s not from the girl who fixed your flower crown,” he mutters softly.

Seungkwan’s laughter against his chest never fails to relax him. “You saw that?”

Hansol snorts, “I’m sure the video will be all over Twitter by tonight.”

“I’m sure Sofia will let me know if I don’t find it first.”

“Either that, or my Mom will give me a call, again.”

Seungkwan chuckles and pulls back to look at him, his eyes deep and serious but not unkind. “You are not competing against anyone, Hansol.”

Hansol rests his forehead on Seungkwan’s, meeting his gaze. “I know, I’m sorry.”

Craving more of Seungkwan, Hansol leans—

“— _Except_ , for that one fanboy, now _he_ is some serious competition,” Seungkwan breaks out of Hansol’s hold with a grin. “Better step up your game, Vernonnie,” he pecks Hansol’s cheek and skips over to where Soonyoung is trying to woo Jihoon.

Hansol, left dumbfounded, shakes his head in exasperation as the corner of his lips twitch into a smile.

(The last time Seungkwan told him that, he grabbed his boyfriend’s butt in front of hundreds of Carats, earning him congratulatory texts from Seungkwan’s sisters and a long outrageous message from his mother that made him want to duck and scuffle his foot on the ground in guilt.)

He wonders if he should—

(He recalls the flustered mess that Seungkwan was, unable to string a coherent sentence without fumbling over his words.)

Hansol grins.

Yeah.

He totally should.

.

.

.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Everything that actually happened during this promotion era:
> 
> 1\. Vernon's eyebrow rise when a Carat fixed Boo's flower crown  
> 2\. Seungcheol biting Jeonghan's shoulder  
> 3\. SoonWoo's affectionate album jacket photoshoot
> 
> Other Era:  
> 1\. Hansol's favorite part of Seungkwan  
> 2\. That one fanboy that adores Boo Seungkwan so very much
> 
> You can find these on YouTube or Twitter


End file.
